Within a vehicle powertrain, there can be many components that require continuous fluid lubrication to both reduce internal friction, and to cool the working components. Traditionally, such a lubricating fluid is supplied by a fluid pump that is connected with the various components using fluid conduit. Fluid pumps have been traditionally coupled with the engine and configured to pump at a multiple of the engine speed that is dictated by various gear/pulley ratios. In such a scheme, the flow rate multiple (i.e. the gear/pulley ratio) must be sized such that all components receive the required fluid flow rate when the vehicle is being operated at its harshest conditions and the engine is at its lowest speed. Under other, non-extreme circumstances, however, this sizing may result in an over-supply of fluid to the various components. Furthermore, such a scheme is not easily adapted to a hybrid gas-electric powertrain, where the gasoline engine deactivates under certain operating conditions.